narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 63
thumb|left| Naruto greift nun Tobi mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra-Arm an, der sich plötzlich vergrößert. Tobi seinerseits kann aber mit seinem Jikuukan Idou kontern und bleibt unverletzt. Gai sagt zu Kakashi, dass sie ebenfalls kämpfen sollten. Jetzt holt Tobi mit dem Jikuukan Idou drei große Shuriken hervor, die auf Naruto zufliegen. Zwei werden vom Hachibi abgefangen, der dritte durchtrennt dessen Tentakel, doch Naruto lässt Kurama erscheinen, der das Shuriken mit seinem Maul auffängt. Auf die Frage, wie dumm Naruto sei, dass er Tobi allein angreife, antwortet dieser, dass er keinesfalls allein sei und dass Kurama, Bee, das Hachibi, Gai und Kakashi ihn unterstützen. Jetzt fasst auch Kakashi den Entschluss, Naruto zu helfen. Beide - Kakashi und Tobi - aktivieren nun ihr Mangekyou Sharingan. Tobi gibt sich siegessicher und lässt auf das Hachibi einige Chakra-Konduktoren los, die mit Chakra-Ketten verbunden sind, welche zusammen die Bijuu-Kraft unterdrücken. Naruto bittet um Rückendeckung und erschafft einen Kage Bunshin. Dieser wendet ein Rasengan an und der echte Naruto bereitet das gigantische Bijuu Dama vor. Kakashi will das Rasengan erneut mit seinem Kamui verschwinden lassen und so Tobi treffen, doch dieser greift stattdessen den Kage Bunshin selber an. Der Doppelgänger löst sich auf und Kakashi bricht vor Erschöpfung zusammen, wobei sein Sharingan-Auge blutet. Naruto feuert nun in Kuramas Erscheinung das gigantische Bijuu Dama auf Tobi, doch dieser teleportiert sich weg. In der anderen Dimension trifft er jedoch auf Naruto mit einem Rasengan in der Hand und er versteht, dass Kakashi nicht das Rasengan, sondern den Doppelgänger teleportiert hat. Der Klon trifft mit dem Rasengan Tobis Kopf, worauf dessen Maske zerbricht. Trivia *Interessanterweise zerstört Naruto Tobis Maske mit seinem Rasengan so, wie er zuvor Hakus Maske mit einem Schlag zerstörte. thumb|left| Das Kapitel startet mit einem Rückblick in Obito Uchihas Vergangenheit. Obito verpasst die Herausgabe der Aufnahmeergebnisse für die Ninja-Akademie, erhält aber durch Rin seine Aufnahmepapiere. Obito, Kakashi und Rin müssen im zweiten Teil der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in einem Team kämpfen. Ihr Gegnerteam besteht aus Maito Gai, Ebisu und Genma Shiranui. Obito verspätet sich, weil er einer alten Frau geholfen hat, die Einkäufe nach Hause zu tragen. Der Kampf beginnt und um Rin zu beeindrucken, schiebt Obito sich in den Vordergrund und startet eine Attacke. Dabei verschluckt er sich an dem Bonbon, welches er zum Dank für seine Hilfe von der alten Frau bekommen hatte. Gai bestraft seine Unachtsamkeit mit einem Tritt gegen den Kopf. Rin verarztet daraufhin Obitos Wunden. Er trainiert hart und schließlich kommt es zum dritten Teil der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung - den Einzelkämpfen. Obito muss gegen Gai antreten und versagt kläglich. Daraufhin muss er mitansehen, wie Kakashi eben diesen in der nächsten Runde besiegt und für seinen Erfolg bewundert wird, vor allem von Rin. Das schmerzt Obito, besonders weil Kakashi die Prüfung besteht und zum Chunin ernannt wird. Als auch Obito endlich zum Chunin wird, freut er sich, vor allem weil Rin ihn bittet, sie zu treffen. Mit einem Strauß Blumen wartend muss Obito feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige ist, den Rin gebeten hatte zu erscheinen, denn ihre Absicht war es lediglich, alle für ein Geschenk an Kakashi zusammenzutrommeln, da dieser zum Jonin befördert worden ist. Von seinem Sensei Minato Namikaze erhielt Kakashi ein spezielles Kunai, von Rin ein Erste Hilfe-Päckchen und Obito gab ihm sein linkes Sharingan-Auge, nachdem er bei einer Mission unter einem Felsen eingeklemmt und danach verschüttet worden ist. Dabei wird endlich klar, wer Tobi in Wirklichkeit ist. Naruto hat seine Maske mit einem Rasengan zerschmettert und zum Vorschein kommt das halb entstellte Gesicht von Obito Uchiha. Trivia *Die letzte Seite des Kapitels ist die Einzige, die Text enthält: Es ist ein einziger Satz mit drei Worten. *In dem Panel, indem die alte Frau sich bei Obito bedankt, ist sein Haar hell. *In diesem Kapitel ist Minatos Gesicht bereits in dem Hokage-Berg eingraviert, obwohl er erst nach Obitos Tod Hokage wurde. Masashi Kishimoto entschuldigte sich später in der Weekly Shounen Jump und es wurde für die Veröffentlichung von Manga Band 63 korrigiert. *Nach den Informationen, die wir bereits aus den Databooks haben, können viele Charaktere vom Alter her nicht zusammen die Akademie verlassen haben. Dazu gehören Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Hayate Gekkou und Maito Gai. thumb|left| Kakashi und Gai sind sich nun sicher, dass vor ihnen Obito Uchiha steht. Dieser meint, dass sie ihn ruhig so nennen können, ihm das aber nichts bedeute. Bei diesen Worten tauchen bei Kakashi Erinnerungen an die Zeit auf, wo er sein linkes Auge verlor und Obitos bekam. Naruto will wissen, wer sein Gegner sei, worauf ihm geantwortet wird, dass er Kakashis und Gais ehemaliger Klassenkamerad sei, der im letzten Krieg scheinbar gestorben ist. Kakashi erkundigt sich erneut, wie er damals überlebt habe, doch Obito antwortet, dass dies nicht von Bedeutung sei. Weiterhin sagt er, dass der Grund für seine Wiederkehr der sei, dass Kakashi Rin sterben ließ. Kakashi möchte nun wissen, ob sich Obito dafür an ihm rächen will, jedoch sagt dieser, dass er kein Interesse an dieser Welt habe, da diese bald verschwindet. Kakashi verfällt darauf in Depression, doch Naruto ruft laut, dass nun nicht die Zeit für Depressionen sei, sondern dass sie ihn von seinem Plan abbringen müssen. Jetzt wendet Obito das Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu an, worauf ein großer Feuer-Wirbel entsteht. Diese Attacke kann jedoch von Naruto mittels der Chakra-Schwänze von Kurama neutralisiert werden. Plötzlich trifft etwas den Erdboden nebst Obito - Madara Uchiha, der sich nun Obito anschließt. thumb|left| Madara Uchiha hat sich nun auf das nächste Schlachtfeld zu Obito Uchiha begeben. Naruto Uzumaki wundert sich, warum ersterer nun hier sei. Madara meint derweil, dass hier vor ihm auch nur ein Kage Bunshin von Naruto stehe. Naruto wird nun wütend und lässt viel Chakra umherwirbeln und fragt Madara, was aus den anderen geworden sei. Madara meint, dass sie vielleicht nicht ganz OK sind, woraufhin man alle fünf Kage blutend und bewusstlos auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen sieht. Tsunade schafft es noch mit letzter Kraft, Katsuyu zu beschwören. Diese will Tsunades Körper, der von einem riesigen Baumstamm zerquetscht worden ist, wieder zusammenfügen, doch Tsunade entgegnet, dass sie zuerst die anderen Kage zu ihr bringen soll. Andernorts befreit Naruto das Hachibi von den Chakra-Konduktoren, und zwar noch bevor Obito die Chakra-Ketten und deren Siegel nutzen kann. Obito übergibt den Fächer an Madara, der sich selbst und den Fächer mit Chakra überströmen lässt. Mit dem Fächer bildet Madara nun einen Chakra-Schild, mit dem er die auf sie geworfenen Chakra-Stäbe abwehrt. Jetzt hört man das Gedou Mazou aus dem Flammen-Gefängnis brüllen, worauf Madara Obito fragt, ob dieser schon mit dem Vorhaben begonnen habe, bevor sie die letzten beiden Bijuu vollständig absorbieren konnten. Weiterhin fragt er, warum er auf diese Art beschworen worden sei, da er eigentlich mit dem Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu von Nagato ins Leben zurückgeholt werden sollte. Madara will nun anfangen, das Hachibi und Kyuubi zu fangen, doch Naruto stürmt mit einem Chou Mini Bijuu Dama in der Hand auf diesen zu und trifft den Fächer Madaras. Doch zur großen Verwunderung von Naruto explodiert es nicht, Madara nutzt stattdessen die Kraft des Gunbai und verwendet den Angriff gegen Naruto selbst, woraufhin der Kage Bunshin verschwindet. Madara stürmt nun auf das Hachibi zu und Obito soll sich um Kakashi Hatake und Maito Gai kümmern. Kakashi fragt erneut, was aus Obito geworden sei und warum er sich Madara angeschlossen habe. Dieser erinnert sich zurück, wie er mit vielen Verbänden auf einem Bett erwacht und Madara über ihn gebeugt steht. thumb|left| Madara Uchiha hat den schwer verletzten Obito Uchiha versorgt und dieser fragt nun nach der Identität seines Gegenübers und wo er sei. Zuerst vermutet Obito, dass Madara ein Shinigami - ein Totengott - sei, der die Seelen entweder in den Himmel oder in die Hölle geleitet. Tatsächlich hat Madara zu der Zeit eine große Sense, auf die er sich stützt. Als Obito das sieht, gerät er in Panik und fleht sein Gegenüber an, ihm die Hölle zu ersparen. Madara sagt, dass er Obito, dessen halber Körper zerquetscht war, nahe seiner Höhle gefunden hat. Obito bedankt sich für die Rettung, doch Madara erwidert, dass dies noch zu früh sei, da Obito ihm dafür einen Gefallen erweisen wird. Obito vermutet erst Dienste der Körperpflege, doch als Madara dies verneint, meint Obito, dass es bald Zeit sei, nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren, da er endlich das Sharingan erweckt hat. Madara jedoch entgegnet, dass Obito in diesem Zustand nie wieder ein Shinobi sein könnte. Obito will das bestreiten, doch Madara sagt, dass er es realistisch sehen solle und dass jeder verzweifelte Versuch, Frieden zu schaffen, nur noch mehr Krieg verursacht. Obito will nun gehen, kann aber nicht, da seine Schmerzen zu groß sind und er fragt sich, was die Absichten des alten Mannes seien. Auf die Frage, ob er ein Nukenin sei, setzt sich Madara, an dessen Rücken Schläuche angeschlossen sind, auf einen großen hölzernen Sessel und sagt, dass er ein Geist der Uchiha und somit Madara Uchiha sei. Obito meint, dass Madara längst tot sein müsse, doch dieser erwidert, dass er dem Tod entronnen sei und dass er, wenn er nicht dauerhaft Chakra über die Schläuche vom Gedou Mazou beziehen würde, sofort sterben würde. Obito will nun gehen und fällt aus dem Bett, doch Madara sagt, dass keiner von beiden diesen Ort mit ihren gegenwärtigen Körpern verlassen kann und dass Hashirama Senjus künstlich erzeugter Körper, den er mit Obitos verbunden hat, abgestoßen wird, wenn sich Obito zu viel bewegt. Madara meint außerdem, dass er mit Obitos Hilfe das Angesicht dieser Welt ändern will. Weiterhin meint er, dass Obito ruhig sterben kann, wenn er dies wünscht, aber dass sich Madara dann sein Sharingan-Auge holen würde, da er kein rechtes mehr hat. Obito robbt weiter und will, dass Kakashi Hatake und Rin auf ihn warten. thumb|left| Obito Uchiha fragt sich, wie lange es wohl her sei, seit er an diesem Ort sei. Ein weißer Zetsu und eine tobiähnliche Körperhülle sagen, dass es enorm praktisch sei, da sie mit dem Gedou Mazou erschaffen wurden und so niemals schlafen oder essen müssen. Obito meint, dass er nicht auf dem gleichem Niveau wie die anderen beiden sei, da nur die Hälfte seines Körpers aus der vom Gedou Mazou erschaffen Masse bestehen würde, worauf Zetsu meint, dass er dankbar sein solle, dass er nun ohne Nahrungsaufnahme überleben könne. Nun sagen die beiden Kreaturen, dass sie von Madara Uchiha beauftragt worden sind, über Obitos Genesung zu wachen, bis dieser aufwacht. Obito ist erneut fest entschlossen, dass er von diesem Ort flieht, jedoch meinen die beiden anderen, dass es keine Ausgänge gebe, da Madara nach Obitos Ankunft den einzigen mit einem großen Felsen verschlossen habe. Die beiden reden nun über die Worte, die Obito im Schlaf spricht. Nun erkundigt sich Obito, wo ein anderes dieser Wesen hin sei, worauf der Zetsu antwortet, dass dieser Informationen außerhalb sammelt und er erklärt, dass sie durch die Erde wandern können. Weiterhin fragt er, was Madara vorhin gemeint habe, als er sagte, dass er die Welt verändern will. Zetsu erklärt ihm, dass Madara ein Utopia mit Hilfe von Gen-Jutsu errichten wolle, in dem das Gute herrscht was dem Mugen Tsukuyomi entspricht. Erneut kann Obito das nicht glauben und will von diesem Ort flüchten. In seinen Gedanken tauchen nun Erinnerungen an sein Team auf und er kann schließlich seinen Körper stärken, woraufhin die anderen Wesen zu jubeln beginnen. Mit der Zeit wird Obito kräftiger und kann seinen Körper effektiv nutzen. Plötzlich kommt ein Zetsu durch die Wand und erzählt Obito, dass Kakashi Hatake und Rin umgeben von Kiri-Shinobi sind, woraufhin Obito den großen Felsen mit bloßen Händen angreift, wobei sein rechter Arm zerstört wird. Daraufhin leiht Spiral-Zetsu ihm seinen eigenen Körper, der sich um den seinigen schließt. thumb|left| Obito Uchiha ist nun in die Hülle geschlüpft und bezieht Chakra vom Gedou Mazou. Er greift nun den Felsen an und zerstört diesen. Obito trennt nun die Verbindung zwischen sich und dem Mazou ab und sagt zu Madara Uchiha, dass er nun geht und bedankt sich abschließend für die Rettung. Madara meint jedoch, dass es noch zu früh sei, um ihm zu danken. Obito meint, dass er nie mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren werde, doch Madara erwidert, dass dies sicher sei und dass er ihm dann sicher danken werde. Obito befiehlt Zetsu, ihn zu Rin und Kakashi Hatake zu führen, doch dieser antwortet, dass er - abhängig von der Distanz - mit ihm über Telepathie Kontakt aufnehmen kann und Zetsus Spiral-Klon, der nun Obitos neuer Leih-Körper ist, will ihn auf seiner Suche leiten und führt ihn zu einem Platz in der Höhle, wo Madara seine Waffen (u.a. sein Gunbai und seine Sichel) aufbewahrt. Hier greift er sich einen Mantel und macht sich auf den Weg. Obito erkundigt sich nach Kakashi und Rin, woraufhin der Klon ihm bestätigt, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten sind und dass sie von unzähligen hochrangigen Shinobi eines Jonin- oder ANBU-Ranges umzingelt seien. Auf die Frage Obitos, was sein Sensei Minato macht, antwortet der Klon, dass er wohl mit anderen Missionen beschäftigt ist. Obito mach sich auf den Weg zu seinen Teamkameraden und der Klon sagt zu ihm, dass es wohl klüger sei, wenn er statt Obito kämpft, da er stärker sei. Obito meint, dass das Sharingan seine volle Kraft erst dann entfalten kann, wenn es in beiden Augen aktiviert ist und dass er - gemeinsam mit Kakashi - stärker sei. Weiterhin fügt der Klon zu, dass wenn Obito die künstlich kreierten Zellen von Hashirama Senju und die Kraft der Uchiha nutzt, kann er Kräfte jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft entfalten. Am Schlachtfeld angekommen, sieht er voller Entsetzen, wie Kakashi Rin mit einem Chidori durchbohrt. Selbiges hatte er schon zuvor scheinbar durch sein linkes Auge gesehen, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. thumb|left| Rin wurde von Kakashi Hatake mit seinem Chidori getötet und fällt tot zu Boden, was auch Obito Uchiha sieht. Anschließend fällt auch Kakashi zu Boden. Währenddessen geht der dritte Shinobi-Weltkrieg weiter und derweil stehen sich Konohagakure und Kirigakure gegenüber. Schockiert von Rins Anblick, entwickelt sich bei Kakashi und Obito das Mangekyou Sharingan und Obito wird nun mit seiner Hülle zu Tobi und lässt dabei augenscheinlich einige Wurzeln und Chakra-Konduktoren aus sich herauswachsen. Die Kiri-Shinobi werfen einige Shuriken auf ihn, doch dieser kann mit seinem Jikuukan Idou ausweichen. Voller Zorn rennt Obito auf den Kiri-Shinobi zu und durchsticht ihn mit vielen Wurzeln. Selbiges will er auch mit einem weiteren Shinobi tun, der am Boden liegt, wird jedoch von oben von drei anderen angegriffen, deren Angriffe er mit dem Jikuukan Idou ausweicht. Die Kiri-Shinobi wollen nun wenigstens Rins Körper mit sich nehmen und so Obito bekämpfen, doch der schlüpft einfach durch sie durch. Gegen den letzten Gegner nutzt Obito mit dem Fingerzeichen Schaf das Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu, woraufhin dieser von Holz durchbohrt wird. Schließlich lässt Obito noch viele große Bäume spiralförmig wachsen, die auch noch die anderen Gegner töten. Er fragt sich abschließend, wo er wohl sei. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er in der Hölle sei. thumb|left| Nach dem Massaker an den feindlichen Shinobi geht Obito Uchiha - an die Worte Madara Uchiha und Zetsus denkend - auf Rins Leiche zu und will sie berühren, was er aber nicht kann, da er noch immer das Mangekyou Sharingan und so das Jikuukan Idou verwendet. Schließlich kann er sie berühren und ihren Kopf etwas anheben, woraufhin er in Tränen ausbricht. Rin in seinen Armen haltend schwört er, dass er die von Madara beschriebene Traum-Welt erschaffen werde, wo auch Rin wieder leben soll. Wieder zurück in Madaras Versteck erklärt Obito diesem, warum er zurückgekommen ist. Madara fragt, ob ihm jemand gefolgt sei, was aber von Zetsu verneint wird. Als Zetsu sagt, dass er alle bis auf Kakashi Hatake getötet hat, sagt Obito, dass Kakashi gemeinsam mit Rin und ihm in dieser Traum-Welt sein werden. Nun verlangt Obito von Madara zu erfahren, wie man diese Welt erstellt. Madara wendet ein Gen-Jutsu an, woraufhin er Obito erklärt, dass er alle Menschen in einem solchen Gen-Jutsu "einsperren" will. Nun sieht man Obito und Zetsu, die die Ame-Waisen beobachten und sie feststellen, dass Madara Nagato das Rin'negan implantiert hat und dass Nagato der einzige neben Madara sei, der das Gedou Mazou beschwören kann. Weiter sagt Madara, dass er mit dem Erwecken des Rin'negans in der Lage war, die leere Hülle des Juubi zu beschwören. Danach verwandelte er sie in einen Katalysator, um damit die Zellen von Hashirama Senju zu kultivieren und zu vervielfältigen. So konnte er wiederum die Klone erschaffen. Obito erfährt auch, dass man das Rin'negan nur erwecken kann, wenn man die Blutlininen vom Senju-Clan und vom Uchiha-Clan vereint in sich trägt und das Gedou Mazou so kontrollieren kann. So kann Obito es kontrollieren, da die Hälfte seines Körpers aus den Zellen Hashiramas besteht. Madara überträgt nun seinen Willen auf Zetsu und gibt ihm eine Form, was den schwarzen Zetsu erschafft. Madara sagt, dass Obito die Klone als Handlanger verwenden kann, woraufhin er schließlich die Verbindung zwischen dem Mazou und ihm trennt, was zu seinem Tod führt. Als Obito Nagato gegenübersteht, stellt sich dieser erstmals als Madara Uchiha vor. thumb|left| Obito Uchiha und Zetsu stehen den Ame-Waisen gegenüber. Yahiko meint, dass der Maskierte ein Idiot oder ein Krimineller sein müsse, wenn er Madara Uchihas Name benutze. Dieser erklärt, dass es seine Aufgabe sei, den zu kontrollieren, der das Rin'negan erweckt hat, worauf Nagato sofort wissen will, was der maskierte Mann über seine Augen weiß. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass Nagato die Reinkarnation des Rikudou Sennin sei, der Stabilität in die Welt brachte. Obito wiederholt die Worte Madaras über dessen Plan, doch Yahiko stellt sich zwischen die beiden und meint, dass sie Frieden erreichen können, wenn sie die Menschen ihn ihrem Umfeld verstehen, wie er es von Jiraiya gelernt hatte. Die drei gehen weg, doch zuvor sagt Obito noch zu Nagato, dass auch er es eines Tages verstehen werde, dass dies unmöglich sei. Später erscheint Obito in Konohagakure und sieht Kakashi Hatake an Rins Grab. Kakashi sagt, dass nun Minato Namikazes Sohn bald geboren wird. Nachdem Kakashi Blumen an Rins Grab niederlegt und geht, zerstreut Obito diese von ihrem Grab und die Szene wechselt zum Angriff Kyuubis und Obitos auf das Dorf. Obito beobachtet seinen ehemaligen Sensei, der sich auf seinem Denkmal befindet, und denkt zurück an das erste Treffen mit ihm, wo er sich vorstellte. Jetzt lässt er Kurama ein Bijuu Dama abfeuern, an die Worte "Diese Welt... Sie kümmert mich nicht mehr." denkend. Wieder in der Gegenwart taucht Naruto in seiner vollständigen Jinchuuriki-Form aus einer Staubwolke auf, wobei er sagt, dass er der Sohn des vierten Hokage sei. Der wiederbelebte Madara Uchiha beschwört nun Hashirama Senjus Holz-Drachen, der einst Kurama bannte. Nun verwandelt sich auch Naruto vollständig in das Kyuubi. Während er gegen den Holz-Drachen kämpft, stehen sich Obito und Kakashi erneut gegenüber. Obito sagt, dass er nun nichts mit Kakashi zu bereden habe und dass es nunmehr Zeit für ihren letzten Kampf sei. Kategorie:Manga